


Flowers before an Execution

by failsafe



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/pseuds/failsafe
Summary: The evening before it began.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From my 'mine' tag on tumblr. I was trying to learn to do minimalist prose at one point before I gave up.

There’s going to be an execution in the morning–Gwen knows this and it makes her angry, but she’s a servant and there is nothing her anger can do. Instead, she uses the last long, purple and orange streaks of light across the sky to light her path with a basket, laying brilliantly coloured flowers in any shade but red alongside the tiny fairydust pricks of white-purple that have a scent that could put the most violent drunk to sleep.

She intends them for a lady though, and when she’s finished she slips back inside the palace without notice and in the first moments of darkness she enters the room, blowing out all but one candle before she quietly sits at her lay’s side–takes her hand an watches as Morgana’s eyes notice her fingers before the flowers. 


End file.
